Two of a Kind
by mjhutch
Summary: Beck and Tori were in high school before the rest of the gang. They fell in love and got married followed by having twins. Then one day they split up each taking one twin. Beck headed to Canada while Tori stayed in L.A. now its years later and the twins end up at the same school. will they meet and figure out the past or will it stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

Country Side of Canada- Taylors 

Taylor Oliver was working out in her barn singing along to the radio, when her dad, Beck, came up to her. "Taylor did you clean out each of the horse's stalls and wash the dog?"

"Yes Dad."

"Ok so you ready to leave this weekend for Los Angeles?" He asked.

"About that I was hoping I could try out for Hollywood Arts for this year since they are holding auditions for new kids while we are there for your business." Taylor replied.

"Did you set up an appointment already?"

"Maybe", he gave her the 'tell me or your grounded look' "ok fine I just want to act like you and sing, is that too much to ask I just want to sing and act dad and can't do that here."

"Fine it's worth a shot."

"Yay!" she screamed.

Los Angeles Mall – Shelby's

"Mom do you like this?" Shelby showed a pair of jeans to her mom, Tori. Her Mom then reached for the price tag.

"Not for $200!" her mom replied.

" But mom I need a new pair of jeans for school, all of mine are ripped," Shelby then said.

"Fine but put that shirt back", Tori Replied.

"Deal" Shelby said.

Tori looked down at her arm to see the time " oh I got to get to work baby."

"ok mom." Shelby replied.

**A week later, start of school**

Los Angeles- Shelby's

"Shelby wake up you're going to be late for your first day back to Hollywood Arts," Shelby's mom yelled.

"Coming!" Shelby yelled as she picked out her outfit she finally had decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt that has L.A. on it, and a pair of brown boots. She walked downstairs to the kitchen sitting down to her mom's special chocolate chip pancakes.

"Do you know your schedule? Have you figured out how to decorate your locker yet?" her mom asked.

"Yes and no I want to do something special though", Shelby replied. Her mom glanced at the clock.

"You better get going I don't have time to drive you so you have to walk Shelby" her mom said to her. And with that said Shelby grabbed her book bag and started leaving for school.

Hollywood Arts- Taylors 

Taylor was sitting in the truck with her dad she kept readjusting her skirt tucking her shirt in it and out, the n adjusting her cowboy boots. Once Taylor s dad pulled up Taylor was already halfway out of the truck. "Taylor has fun" he shouted as she left Taylor couldn't hear him though she was already up the steps.

_Wow this place is amazing _Taylor thought to herself. Out of the blue, a red ahried came up and grabbed Taylors wrist "Shelby were going to be late ", the girl said.

"Um my name is Taylor and I just moved here", Taylor told the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just you look just like my friend Shelby oh wait I'm so rude my name is Cat " Cat said.

"Oh so like the animal?" Taylor asked.

"What other cats are there!" Cat replied.

"I don't know?" Taylor replied confused.

"Come meet my friends", Taylor didn't get a chance to reply before she was in a group of people "That's Robbie, Andre, and Jade, ohh and that's Rex!" Cat said as she pointed to a guy with a puppet on his hand known as Rex, a guy with a blue shirt and jeans on, and a girl that looked like her favorite color is black. _Note to self-try and stay away from her._

"Hi I'm Taylor I just moved here from Canada" she told the group.

"Sup", said Andre.

"Hello cheekbones" Rex said.

"Hi," Robbie said.

Jade stayed silent "so who do you have for first period?" Cat asked.

Taylor reached in her bag grabbing her schedule. "Uh math with Mrs. Rosenberg"

"I have her too I can show you to her class if you would like," Robbie said.

"Sure" Taylor replied. So with that said Taylor and Robbie headed down the hallway for first period.

Hollywood Arts- Shelby's 

Shelby ran into school _great, first day and I'm late why did mom forget that they are shooting a movie in our neighborhood I just ran for 45 minutes. _She rushed into her first class for the last few minutes.

After the bell rang Shelby got up and ran to her next class not wanting to be late.

** Skip to 3****rd**** Period**

Shelby sat down in her group of friends waiting for Mr. Sikowitz acting class to start.

"Class we have a new student meet Taylor Oliver," Taylor waved hi to everyone, as Shelby looked at her._She looks just like me just not as stylish. "_The $20 tip was also much appreciated!"

Shelby looked at Taylor and said "You gave him $20?"

"I thought he was homeless and why do you look like me?" Taylor asked.

"Why do you look like me?" Shelby replied.

Taylor didn't reply so Shelby dropped it.

Hollywood Arts, Lunch –Taylor

Taylor was following Cat and her friends to lunch when she was suddenly pulled into the janitors' closet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You:**

**-MrsAvanJogia **

**-Lcat14**

**-moustachelover352**

**-TheHungerGames321**

**-JennylovesKlaus**

**For following/adding my story to your favorites list**

* * *

Hollywood Arts, Lunch –Taylor

Taylor was following Cat and her friends to lunch when she was suddenly pulled into the janitors' closet. "Why did you pull me in here?" she asked Shelby her 'kidnapper'.

"Why do you look like me? Do you stalk me?" Shelby asked.

"I didn't even know you until 3rd period!" Taylor replied. "Wait do you think it's possible to be twins?"

"Do you live with your dad or mom?" Shelby asked.

"Dad. You?" Taylor said.

"Mom, is your dad single?" Shelby Replied.

"Yes! When's your birthday?" Taylor said.

"May 9, 1997."

"Mine too but show me your mom and I'll show you my dad so we can tell." Taylor said. They both whipped out their phones going to a picture of them with one of their parent.

"That's what my dad looks like in pictures I've seen." Shelby said.

"That's my mom," Taylor said.

"That means were twins!" They both said at the same time.

"Have you ever met my dad? I've never met mom." Taylor said.

"No they separated when we were one apparently, the reason why is my question."

"Mom never told you?"

"No did dad?"

"No but I wish we knew the truth." Taylor didn't get an answer because the bell for fourth period rang. "Well got to get to science." After that they exchanged numbers and went to their classes.

After School at home- Shelby

Shelby had just reached home when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket to see who had texted her. It was Taylor saying that her, well their dad avoided the subject of why he and their mom separated. Shelby replied saying she was about to ask her mom. Shelby opened the door to see her mom sitting on the couch. "Hey baby how was school?" she asked.

"Good….Hey mom can I ask you something?" Shelby replied.

"Sure you can, what is it?"

"Why did you and dad split up?"

"ummmmmmm we umm don't you have homework?" Shelby shook her head yes and decided to drop it if her mom didn't want to tell her she shouldn't force it. She started walking upstairs to start her math homework. Who gives math homework on the first day? Oh wait Mrs._ Rosenberg does. I mean all of my other teachers gave some of those about you questioners._ She sat down at her desk and pulled out her math binder. While working on her homework she had an idea popped into her head she had to tell Taylor tomorrow.

After School at home- Taylor 

Taylor was sitting outside her house sketching her design of her locker. She planned to do cowboy boots, a horse head and a saddle all around the outside then on the inner area of the locker a microphone with stars behind it. She was going to make the stars blink so she had a lot to do when she got to school tomorrow. As she started packing up her supplies, her phone went off. She checked her phone and saw it was from Shelby, she wanted to meet up with her in the janitor's closet. She texted back that should could make it after she finishes her locker. With that said she went into her room and started her math homework.

Next Day before School- Shelby

_Where is Sheri can't wait any longer I need to tell her my idea!_ Not being able to wait any longer Shelby walked out of the janitor's closet looking for her twin right when she turned the corner she saw Taylor painting her locker. "There you are if been waiting for half an hour!".

"Relax I've been painting my locker. You like?"Taylor asked.

"it's not as good as mine but thumbs up. Would you like to see mine?"

"Sure." With that said they both walked over to Shelby's locker and saw a blue background with stars that are lights and in letters across the locker Make it Shine.

"That's the song I sang to get into the school," Shelby said, "Andre helped me write it."

"cool we should do a song together in the showcase that's coming up," Taylor said.

"maybe now back to my idea I think we should switch places so we can meet our other parent. Are you in?"

"I guess Shelby, I really would like to meet mom."

"Ok so meet me after school in the bathroom by Sikowitz class."

"Ok." They then heard the bell ring and went their separate ways to class.

After School in the Bathroom- Shelby 

"You're lucky that our hair is the same and all we have to do is put your hair down and mine up," Shelby were inside the stalls changing outfits between each other so they can switch places and go home as the other.

"Just hand me your jeans Shelby."

"Here!" Shelby handed a pair of skinny jeans to Taylor and in return got a pair of boot cut jeans. After a few minutes they walked out in the other twins outfit and started doing hair. "we have to hurry my mom will be here soon.".

"Dad texted me and said he's here so you have to go text me if you need help on a situation."

"Ok good luck with my mom!" Shelby shouted as she left the bathroom and walked to the truck. _I hope he is nice I need to get to the bottom of the reason the broke up_ Shelby walked out and saw a guy sitting in an old farm truck that looks like the picture of dad and mom._ That must be dad_. She then started walking to the truck and got in. _Let's hope he doesn't think he is me._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you

*BVBArmyDirectioner

*iGal

*moustachelover352

*xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx

*xoTeamVavanForLifexo

*Amuto4Lifee

*catwangg

*TashWinter

*dillydill11

*Victoriajusticefan9

For following/favoriting

Sorry I have been not updating for a while I was on a short vacation for the holidays and didn't bring my computer. I just finished this chapter today so I could not have posted before I left. So I hope you guys like this chapter. It is short in my opinion because I wanted the cliff hanger.

* * *

Shelby's House-Taylor

_Wow, Shelby has a big house,_ Taylor thought to herself. The whole ride home she couldn't help but stare at her mom, she hadn't seen her since she was little. "Shelby I was wondering what you would like to order for dinner? Chinese or pizza?" Tori asked Taylor.

"Pizza's good," Taylor said.

"Ok what do you want?" tori asked.

"Cheese pizza with pineapple," Taylor said.

"You usually do just pepperoni," Tori said.

"You know I'm trying something new…its part of an acting challenge,"

"Ok Shelby." Tori left to go and order the pizza. Taylor soon got a text from Shelby asking her how it was going. Taylor replied, not well we ordered pizza I got the wrong topping, thanks for telling me sis. Taylor then walked upstairs and did her homework while she waited for the pizza. Luckily since Taylor and Shelby have a few different teachers they switched their books in their backpack.

Taylor's House- Shelby

Shelby hopped out of her dad's truck and saw that Taylor lived on very open land. _I could get used to this open land, _Shelby thought to herself. She walked inside the house and put her bag down. She noticed the backyard was bigger so she went out the backdoor to the porch and saw a stable. "I see you found out the surprise already?" Beck told her.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"I got your horse, Lauren sent down here," Beck told her.

"Oh ok," she replied.

"Come on let's get her saddled!" Beck took her to the farm to Lauren's stall. Shelby stood in front of the stall while Beck got her saddled.

"Taylor, she is ready for riding now," Beck said as Taylor stared at the horse. Never in her life has she ever ridden a horse. She watched as her dad pulled out the horse. She had no choice now. As she walked up to the horse it neighed causing her to jump. Beck noticed this and turned his head. _Taylor never gets this spooked something must be up, _he thought to himself.

_Ok Shelby all you have to do is get on the horse, how hard can that be,_ Shelby was so scared to even get on Lauren but in order to pull of the switch. She put her foot in the stirrup like she had seen people in movies do and swung her leg over only to end up on the wrong end. She started turning around when she accidently kicked the Laurens side causing her to go into a sprint. Shelby fell off the horse, face first into a pile of hay. Beck rushed over to Shelby. "Taylor are you ok?".

"Ya Dad," Shelby responded, holding her forehead.

"Why did you do that? You know how to get on the right way?"

"Um actually dad there's something I need to tell you," Shelby said still holding her head.

"You're not Taylor!".


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you

- tvobessedWHAT

- haleylindsay98

for following and favorting my story

* * *

Shelby fell off the horse, face first into a pile of hay. Beck rushed over to Shelby. "Taylor are you ok?".

"Ya Dad," Shelby responded, holding her forehead.

"Why did you do that? You know how to get on the right way?"

"Um actually dad there's something I need to tell you," Shelby said still holding her head.

"You're not Taylor!" Beck asked.

"No I am Shelby," she replied.

"Shelby?" he stopped and looked more closely at her. "Shelby it is you!" he opened his arms and hugged her. "I thought I had lost you," Beck said tearing up.

"I know I did too but you have Taylor," Shelby replied.

"Taylor is a total 180 compared to you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes!" he said. "but if you're here is Taylor at your house?"

"Yes and I know you are probably going to get mad but it was my idea. I just wanted to meet you for one day," she said.

"It's ok I'm not mad at you," Beck replied, as he pulled away from Shelby.

"Ok just one question!" Shelby said.

"What?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well besides from the obvious, your eyes are lighter than Taylors and you have your mother's cheekbones."

"Oh."

"Come on lets go get dinner." Beck  
and Shelby walked back inside.

Shelby's House-Taylor

When the pizza arrived, Taylor and Tori sat down. When they started eating Tori pulled out a notebook. "What's that mom?" Taylor asked.

"Don't you remember it's my song writing notebook," Tori replied.

"Oh duh… because you're a singer?" Taylor said.

"Yes I am…. So do you have you got your song picked out for the showcase?" Tori asked.

"No," Taylor replied.

"Well you're in luck," Tori started to flip through her song books and ripped out a page. "Here," Tori handed Taylor the page. "I started it but could never finish it so you can finish it."

"You mean it," Taylor replied.

"Yes," Tori said to her.

"Thank you, mom," Taylor said but her mom was already back to writing. They finished dinner in silence. When they finished dinner, Taylor was cleaning up while her mom was in her office still writing in her book. _ Mom is nice but seems more into her work, Shelby must go through this every day_, Taylor thought to herself. She walked up the stairs to Shelby's room. When she opened the door, she was stunned by everything. _ Wow Shelby must really take music seriously. _There was a recording studio in the corner of the room; she had a guitar and piano, and a giant TV for watching videos. She decided to try out the recording studio so she went and picked out a song. She set the music and all the other controls and started to sing the song, When I'm gone from her all-time favorite move Pitch Perfect.

_"I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_But I'm leaving tomorrow_

_What do you say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_Gonna miss me everywhere_

_oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_Its got mountains its got rivers_

_Its got sites to give you shivers_

_It sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone when I'm gone_

_Your gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_Your gonna miss me by my walk_

_your gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

She hit the finish recording button and took the cd with her song out, she stuck it in a case and got ready for bed. She had to get to school early for the switch.

* * *

I am trying my best to upload, I have had some writers block, especially on the beginning of this chapter so I'm sorry ifit doesn't make sense. A special thanks to Lcat14 because she has been helping me when I'm stuck on something sogo read her stories!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I got to updating today I have been super busy. **

**Thank you**

**-lunamuso-ka15**

**-Zook7430**

**For following and favoring my story.**

* * *

School- Shelby

Shelby walked in the front door of H.A. in one of her sister's outfit. She headed straight to the bathroom to change, being Taylor was fun but she was starting to miss her skinny jeans. She opened the bathroom to see her sister standing there doing her homework. "I'm guessing you saw my room," Shelby said, as she saw a cd peeking out of Taylor's binder.

"Yes and mom gave me a song to do in the showcase," Taylor said.

"Oh she did," Shelby said disappointed.

"But I am going to finish it with you and turn it into a duet," Taylor said.

"Ok but we need to change back," Shelby said.

"OK," Taylor and Shelby both walked into stalls next to each other and started switching clothes. "So how was dad?" Taylor asked.

"Well about that… he figured me out," Shelby said.

"What?!" Taylor said.

"He knows I'm Shelby I messed up but he is not mad at either of us," Shelby said.

"Ok but I don't know how mom will react, so don't tell her!" Taylor said.

"ya but I was thinking maybe we should hook them up I mean dad thought he lost me so It sounds like they split up by accident," Shelby told Taylor. They both walked out with their normal clothes on and went to the sink to do their hair and makeup.

"Ok then since we need to work on the song lets work on it at my house and maybe we can ask my dad!" Taylor said as she brushed her hair.

"Ok hey are you going to get your license this weekend?" Shelby asked.

"Yes we are turning 16," Taylor told her sister.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure," Shelby said. The bell went off so the girls went there separate ways to first period.

After School- Taylor

Taylor had just finished putting her books in her locker when her twin, Shelby came up. " Ready to write a song?" Shelby asked.

"Yes and get answers," Taylor said. She closed her locker and started walking out to her dads truck.

"Hey dad," Both girls said when they got in the truck.

"Hey," Beck started to drive off to Taylor's and his house.

When they pulled in Taylor got out and immediately saw the barn with Laurens head sticking out of a stall. "Lauren is here?" She turned around and looked at her dad. Beck nodded and Taylor tore off to barn. She started to saddle up Lauren when Beck stopped her.

"Taylor you have Shelby here, you can ride tomorrow," Beck told her.

"Ok dad," Taylor said. Beck pulled off the saddle as Taylor headed back up to the house with Shelby. They walked to Taylor's room and sat down, Taylor at her desk and Shelby on her bed.

Taylor's House- Shelby

After an Hour of writing the song, Taylor and Shelby finally finished it. They walked into the kitchen for dinner. Beck had cooked them some steak and they sat down to eat it. "Ok dad since me and Shelby figured out we are sisters we want to know something," Taylor said.

"Ok what?" Beck said.

"Why you and mom split up," Shelby said.

"You really want to know?" Beck asked. Both girls nodded in response. "Your mother thought that I was cheating on her because I was out every night with my friends trying to get more popular so I could get better roles. I tried telling her but she wouldn't listen every time I tried It would end in more screaming and crying we both finally had enough and got a divorce. I think that she was on tense with figuring out if she could get back on her career too we were only 26 too. We each took one child so I took Taylor and your mom got Shelby. Then I couldn't stand not seeing her so I moved back to Canada so I could just be away from all the media too."

"So you still love her" Taylor asked.

"I always have," Beck finished his dinner and left to memorize his script for his new acting career.

"We have to get them back together," Shelby and Taylor both said as they looked at each other.

* * *

**Thank you Lcat14 for helping me a bit. She is an amazing writer and an even more amazing friend. Go read all of her stories if you haven't. **

**P.S. I'm sorry its a short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the delay with this chapter I have horrible internet and I have been busy. I am also sad to say this story will becoming to an end soon I have two or three more chapters to load but if you like this I will be happy to say me and Lcat14 are currently working on a story. I will upload it about late this month or early next month, once I get enough chapters.**

**Thank you**

**-NVIAIC**

**-Isabella4201**

**-Pitbull Lover**

* * *

Monday, At School- Taylor

When Taylor saw Shelby she ran straight to her to tell her some big news.  
"Guess who got there license," They both said.

"What kind of car did you get?" Shelby asked.

"A ford f-150 that just came out, what about you?" Taylor said.

"Just a ford focus," Shelby replied.

" Cool car oh and I signed us up for the big showcase," Taylor said.

"Ok so we will have rehearsals at your house except for when my mom is working at the studio because then we can use microphones in my recording studio at my house," Shelby told her sister.

Lunch- Shelby

Shelby and Taylor were heading to lunch when Cat and Jade stopped them. "Hold it," Cat said shaping her fingers like a gun. Cat clearly thought that they were still in character from Sikowitz class.

"We have you guys been hanging out in the janitors closet?" Jade asked.

" As a matter of fact we have been doing things that concerns our family," Shelby said.

"Your twins," Jade said as if she didn't care.

"They're twins?" Cat said while putting her hands on her head.

"Yes but how do you know?" Taylor asked.

"You look alike," Jade said.

"No we don't," they both said.

"They don't look alike except for their face and hair," Cat said.

"See even Cat thinks you are twins," Jade said.

"I do?" Cat said.

"Ok, whatever," Shelby said. They started walking to lunch together.

After School

Shelby and Taylor had finally finished the song and had reserved a spot in the auditorium since in two days the big showcase. They quickly rehearsed with Andre who got all of the music covered. "Good job guys see you tomorrow," Taylor said at the end of the song, she turned around to Shelby," Want to get some a snack?".

"Ya I know a great frozen yogurt place down the street," Shelby said.

"Ok then let's go," they grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. They put their books in the car and started walking to the frozen yogurt place. When Taylor walked in she was amazed by all the flavors and toppings. Since it was a make your own yogurt place they both were trying crazy mixtures and toppings. Once they paid for their yogurt they sat down at a table and started eating. "Are you nervous for Friday?" Shelby asked.

"Yes I feel like I'm about to puke just thinking about having all those eyes on me. I'm even more nervous though about our plan," Taylor replied.

"I know what if they don't want to talk to each other," Shelby said.

"We just have to hope for the best we just got to let dad see her, he sounded so sad about the break-up."

" I know," Shelby said. They finished eating their yogurt while talking about the upcoming test and how to perfect their routine. Once they finished eating they walked back to school and headed home.

* * *

**Short chapter sorry about that. If you want to see the cars you can go to the ford website and go straight to vehicals I chose silver for the ford focus and light blue for the f-150. So I decided to put Jade and Cat in there because I need to pass some time till the big showcase. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it took me so long. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You**

**-fortheloveofchocolate **

**for following my story. **

* * *

After School- Final Rehearsal

Since it was the day before the showcase the whole show was rehearsing. Shelby and Taylor were the last ones to go so they got see all their friends perform. Robbie and Rex did an interesting comedian act, and Jade and Cat did a song. After the rehearsal the all went to one of their favorite sushi places and hung out for the rest of the evening.

The Showcase

Taylor walked into the auditorum and immediately spotted Shelby. "hey you ready?" Shelby asked when Taylor walked in.

"Honestly no," Taylor replied. It was true though she had never thought she would be performing in a crowd this large, and it all came to reality last night too.

"You will be fine we have the whole thing perfected," Shelby said.

"Ok we should get ready though," Taylor said. They headed to the backstage area and went to the room with everyone's performance clothes and started shuffling to find their clothes, they had to be prepared when the first act went on even though they are last.

"Found them," Shelby shouted out from the other side of the room Taylor was on. Taylor took hers and went to one dressing room while Shelby went to another. When they came out Taylor was dressed in a sparkly blue top, boot cut jeans, and her cowboy boots. Shelby had the same top but in a red color, skinny jeans and high-top sneakers. They then started the hair and makeup. Taylor straightened her hair and Shelby curled her hair. They then headed out to a backstage area away from the stage and started doing vocal exercises and warming up.

Audience(Beck and Tori)

Beck walked in a few minutes before the show, he immediately spotted Tori sitting in the middle of the auditorium he was tempted to sit near her but decided to wait for a while. Right when he sat down the show started and he waited for Taylor and Shelby went on.

Backstage 

"Taylor and Shelby your up in 5," Sikowitz yelled as he walked by them. The girls peeked out the curtain as soon as he walked by and they saw their parents.

"Looks like the plan is going to work!" Shelby said.

"But they aren't even close to each other," Taylor replied.

"Trust me," Shelby said.

Audience

"Give it up for Sinjin and his amazing sock puppets again," the announcer said rolling his eyes. "Next we have Taylor and Shelby singing a song they wrote!" When they walked on stage Tori immediately figured out what was happening.

_S: Got a one way ticket down a two way street._

_ Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

_ I'm just trying to make it in America_

"Amazing aren't they?" Beck said popping up next to her.

_T: Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt _

_ Faded 1985 from a stones concert_

_ And I'm dying to make it in America_

"Beck? I thought you were in Canada," Tori said.

_S: and I'm singing the words to my favorite song _

_ With the rag top down and my glasses on _

_ And I'm driving straight through America_

"Taylor wanted to go to school here so I let her," Beck replied.

_B: I wanna taste the sun_

_ Cause baby I'm born to run_

_ I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_ And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_ I want to make it in America_

_ Make it in America_

"Did you know about this though?" Tori said looking straight into his eyes.

_T: I can see my star sunset and vine _

_ Gonna carve my name into the Hollywood sign_

_ Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

"Not until last week," Beck replied. "Tori listen I made a big mistake letting you go and I really want to get back together."

_S: See me wearin a smile, even If im broke_

_ I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote _

_ And I call it Make It In America_

"No it was my fault for not believing you, I guess I just wanted the girls to grow up with both of us with them, and that didn't work out," Tori said.

"So what are you saying?" Beck asked.

_B: I wanna taste the sun_

_ Cause baby I'm born to run_

_ I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_ And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_ I want to make it in America_

_ Make it in America_

" I want us to get back together," Tori said. " I mean if you want," She never finished her sentence because Beck pulled her into a kiss.

_T: I can feel the sweat dripping down my face _

_ I can hear my heart as it starts to race_

_ Yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place_

_ If I just push on though I know that_

" Does that answer your question?"Beck said.

_B: I wanna taste the sun_

_ Cause baby I'm born to run_

_ I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

"Yes," Tori replied.

_B: I, I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_ And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_ I want to make it in America_

_ Make it in America_

Taylor and Shelby exited the stage. "We did amazing," Taylor told her twin. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked and immediately she noticed two people standing in front of them.

"What did you guys do?" the women said.

* * *

**Ohh cliff hanger! Well not really you probably can tell who it is. Leave who you think the mystery lady is in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The ending

**Hey guys sadly final chapter, I really want to thank you guys for reading my story. I know I'm not the best writer but with you guys following and favoriting I had felt really good. When I first came on I thought nobody would like it but it turns out that there were people really liking it. I remember when I got my first follow and review I was doing my happy dance. I also meet some very nice people on this site that have helped me improve. So thank you a million times and I am doing a co-write and I might start a new story. I plan not to make them long because I don't want to drag them out forever. **

**Congrats Moustachelover352 you were correct on ****Tori being the lady**** at least out of the reviews. **

* * *

Taylor and Shelby exited the stage. "We did amazing," Taylor told her twin. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked and immediately she noticed two people standing in front of them.

"What did you guys do?" the lady said standing in front of them said.

"Mom, we can explain," Shelby said.

"Explain what that you found your twin, traded places, met your father and sang with her without telling me?" Tori asked.

"Ok you know exactly what it is but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to…. Disturb you," Shelby said.

" Is that all?" Tori asked.

"yes mam," Shelby said.

"Even though I'm mad at you for not telling me I'm glad you did it," Tori said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say we rekindled an old flame," Tori said turning around and passionately kissing Beck.

"Ewwww," Both girls said.

"Wait are you together now?" Taylor asked.

"Yes we are," Beck said looking into Tori's eyes. Both twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Well let's go celebrate with Pizza!" Tori said.

They all walked to the pizza shop for once a complete family and a happy one.

One Year Later

Taylor and Shelby walked down the aisle dressed in light blue dresses with pink trim and holding tie dyed pink and blue roses. Beck was waiting on the end. As the twins reached the end of the aisle Tori came out in her strapless white gown with sequins hidden in it. She was holding white roses with a flower clip in her hair. Tori and Beck exchanged their vowels for the second time. The whole room clapped then headed to the reception.

Tori and Beck were greeted by many friends during the dinner reception. When the dance floor opened up Taylor and Shelby walked out on stage. They had planned a song to sing to their parents. "Excuse me could we invite the bride and groom to the dance floor?" Taylor asked. Tori and Beck walked to the floor. "Mom, dad this song is for you guys."

**_S:_** _The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

**_B_**_:_ _Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

**_T:_** _My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...__****_

B:_ Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

**_S_**_:_ _I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show_

**_B_**_: Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
The sparks fly..._

A few hours later Tori, Beck, and the twins were heading to Hawaii for Tori and Becks honeymoon. The twins were ecstatic not for the trip but for them being a happy family and one that would stick together this time "till death do them apart".

* * *

**I hope I got that quote right I didn't feel like looking it up. The song the twins sang is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Given to me by Lcat14. I was thinking I might do a sequal of this story of the twins life together I will put a poll on my home page so you can vote. I hope you guys will check out my new story coming soon written with Lcat14. I am aiming for next month the first chapter will come out then like 2 weeks later a new one but school can get CRAZY! **


End file.
